


Never Have I Ever

by summer_of_1985



Series: There's Only One Rule. Pick a Partner Who Knows What He's Doing [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Never Have I Ever, The Rabbit Hole Club (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: A game of Never Have I Ever reveals some things about the 5 - and that Emma can be a little bit of a lightweight (depending on the drink).





	Never Have I Ever

Ruby and Emma were about to expose Killian, Tinker Bell and Will Scarlet. When Ruby had suggested the game, Emma got up from the table, placing a kiss to Killian's cheek (as much as Killian didn't want her to get up from the table).

She went up to the bar and asked the dwarfs (she presumes it's Dopey because of the fact he never said a word when he went to collect the bottle, and 5 shot glasses.

She put the shot glasses onto the table along with the bottle and went back into Killian's side.

Emma opened the cap and tipped the alcohol into the 5 shot glasses put them in front of each person. Killian threw his arm around Emma's shoulder, his hook resting on her shoulder, he wrapped his fingers around the shot glasses - waiting for the first _'Never Have I Ever'_, his wedding ring sparkling under the lights of the bar.

Tinker Bell went first. "Never have I ever... licked a frozen pole," she suggested, having seen Emma's son dare one of his friends a couple of years ago.

Emma took the shot. "I was 5!" Emma exclaimed, reaching back for the bottle to fill it back up.

Killian smiled, and kissed her temple, bringing his wife closer into his side.

Emma was sat across from Ruby, and considering it was her turn, she had to think. "Never have I ever," Emma had to think, because she's been outside of Storybrooke longer than anyone else sat at this table. "Been woken up by someone's snoring," Emma shrugged. 

Will took a shot, "Someone from my past," they could tell that Will didn't want to speak about it.

As Will filled up his shot glass again, the asking went to Killian. "Never have I ever lied to my parents about being hungover," he said, and Emma knew that even after so long, he was still angry about his father (and missed his mother a lot). Emma and shrugged her shoulders.

"Both before and after Regina's Curse," Emma said.

Ruby looked over. "Do grandmother's count?" She asks, and with a nod - Ruby also takes the shot. 

* * *

They'd gone round a couple more times, and it had landed on Tink once again. "Never have I ever... given someone a black eye," she said - causing Killian, Emma and Will to take a shot.

Killian and Emma simply high fived, after Killian put his glass down, feeling like the badass couple that they are.

Ruby was next. "Never have I ever cried during a Pixar movie," Which meant Emma and TINK took the shot!

"Took my little brother to see Inside Out," Emma shrugged, as the day she took little Neal to see Inside Out - her parents had a 'date night/night in.

"The film with the fish, the orange and white fish," Tink said, making Emma nod.

"Finding Nemo," Emma explained, making Tink nod and smile, as the pair filled up their shot glasses once again. 

* * *

Killian rested his head against the top of Emma's. "Never have I ever, been chased by a cat," Killian shrugged and the only person to drink - was his wife.

They looked over at her, as she set the glass down. "I was 9, the cat was stupid, I swore it was blind! The thing always used to chase me to the home I was staying in, I stayed there for 2 weeks, before they sent me back," Emma said, making Killian pull her into his side comforting her over the disaster that was her childhood (which then bled into the nightmare of teenagehood, and giving up Henry, and then the time where she 'slept around' before Henry found her). 

* * *

A couple of rounds later, Emma had started to fall asleep on her husband, the group decided that it was time to call it a night. 

Killian picked her up in the bridal style and climbed into David's car (who had arrived to take them home, after a text message from Killian - they had spoken earlier in the day, and Killian asked if David could pick them up when he texted him).

Emma was practically asleep in Killian's lap, as David drove the pair to the blue house with the picket fence that Killian had picked out for himself and Emma to share.

Once the truck pulled up at the house, Killian thanked his father-in-law (and a promise to see the family later in the week), and carried his bride into their home.

He leaned her against his body, as he took her shoes off, and was able to get his off - leaving them sat against the door (when he would usually put them onto the racking or into the little closet).

He slipped her jacket off and rested it on the first spindle of the staircase and proceeded to carry her up the stairs and to their bedroom. He got her changed into the tank top and pyjama bottoms she had folded up on her pillow this morning and tucked her into the bed.

He fiddled with her hair for a second. "I love you, Swan," Killian said to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, she mumbled something and tucked her head closer into her pillow, reaching her hand out and tried to feel for her husband on the other side of the bed.


End file.
